The Rise of Oceanus
by Niciasofahnmik
Summary: Percy has been abandoned by his friends, and even by those he called kin. Chaos seeks him out, and chooses him as the leader of his army, the Chaotic Sect. But nothing comes without a price to pay, and especially not power. UPDATE : CHAPTER 4 UP REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Somewhere, a hydra hissed.

Mark Anderson, son of Poseidon, jumped, awakened from his doze at his guarding post.

He saw the hydra crash into the barrier again, and he drew his blade.

"Help!" He called out, and lit the warning torch.

After a few minutes, no one came, and the hydra was still attacking the barrier.

Mark charged forward, past the barrier, and slashed at the hydra, which snarled at him, and slammed a paw into him, sending him flying into camp.

As he charged back in, the hydra whipped its tail, and Mark dodged it, but was unable to dodge its claw again, sending him flying past the barrier again.

As he was about to charge again, Percy dashed past him, Riptide in his hand, and three tridents of water flying towards the hydra.

The hydra snarled in pain as the tridents flew into it, and when Percy thrust his blade into it; it shrieked in pain, and dissolved.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Mark.

At that moment, Chiron arrived, with half of the campers.

Mark took the opportunity.

"No, I'm not okay, Percy!" He yelled. "You just tried to kill me!"

Percy looked bewildered.

"What?" He asked. "I just saved your life!"

Mark glared at him.

"You swung Riptide straight into me!" He accused. "That's how I got these scratches on me."

Percy glowered at him.

"You. Stupid. Brother. Of. Mine. Got. Them. From. The. Hydra." He said slowly.

"Percy tried to kill Mark!" Several campers yelled out loud. They were part of Mark's inner band of followers. "He's jealous of Mark's relationship with Annabeth!"

As more campers began yelling abuse at Percy, Chiron raised his hand.

"We have no evidence that Percy did, or did not harm Mark." He said. "We will wait for Dionysus to give us an report."

"No!" Mark yelled, leveling his blade at Percy's throat. "I want him dead, or gone!"

Chiron sighed.

"Mark, put down the sword." He said.

Mark raised his sword, and dozens of people called for Percy to leave. Those who had known him since the war against Kronos didn't say anything, but watched sadly.

Percy held up his hand.

After a long time, he spoke. "Fine," Percy said, and left the camp.

Oceanus watched from his temporary fortress as the Son of Poseidon left the protection of Camp Half-Blood.

He chucked in amusement.

"Aria," He said to his daughter. "Here is what you must do."

Percy looked back at the camp once before, and shook his head angrily.

Then he stepped into the water, and slowly, he drifted off into the arms of the sea, providing a soft blanket of protection for him as he slept.

Percy woke. He was near France, he was sure.

"Percy Jackson," A rich voice boomed.

Percy quickly uncapped Riptide, looking around in the sea.

As he did, a figure materialized in front of him.

"Hello, Hero of Olympus." The man said.

"To whom am I speaking to?" Percy demanded.

"I am Chaos." The figure said. "Take my hand, and we will speak somewhere private."

As Percy's fingers touched his, they disappeared.

Percy arrived in an Office, where Chaos was sitting in his seat, studying him.

"You have been betrayed, yes?" He asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Percy replied.

"Yes, my lord." He said.

"No need for the formalities," Chaos waved his reply aside. "You may call me Chaos."

"Very well, Chaos." Percy said. "What is needed of me?"

"I have a new army, known as the Chaotic Sect. And I need a very capable commander. I would like you to be that leader."

Percy swallowed.

"Forgive me, Chaos," He said slowly, and Chaos nodded for him to continue. "But I will not live long enough to help you accomplish much."

Chaos smiled deviously.

"Well, we can get around that, if you accept my offer." He said.

Percy thought about the option for a few seconds, before making his decision.

"I accept your offer to be the Chaotic Sect's Commander."

Chaos nodded.

"Then so be it." He said. And as he did, energy slammed into Percy, destroying his body, and destroying his powers. "_Ale'a Com'eta'suka. Ki' ra sella' na ra_!"

Purple streaks of energy flowed into Percy, as well as several strings of white, healing energy.

After a while, Percy woke.

"What happened to me?" He asked Chaos.

"I gave you new powers and new skills." Chaos said. "But first, I had to destroy your old powers."

"What… are my new powers?" Percy asked curiously.

"You have two Offensive powers, and three Defensive powers." Chaos said. "What they are, you will find out, when it is time. For now, it is time for you to present yourself to the Chaotic Sect."

**I really hope you enjoyed this! Well, this is my first fanfiction in two years, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty. Thanks and leave comments, thoughts, and reviews! Thanks.**

**-Arko**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give my thanks to everyone that gave me support for my 1st chapter, and this one will basically have an explanation about Percy's new powers during one of his missions a few years later. But before I get to that, I'm adding a twist to the story xD**

Chapter Two

_Mount Olympus_

__"We need to see if he is still alive," Poseidon said, as Annabeth, Mark, and several other demigods arrived. From the looks on the gods' faces, they could see that they had been in a heated argument.  
"Demigods," Zeus addressed them. "We have asked you to come here for your help."  
"For what deed would you need our assistance?" Annabeth inquired curiously.  
"This concerns the absence of Perseus Jackson from Camp Half-Blood." Zeus replied. "Have any of you seen him?"  
"After he left, no. Why would you care about him? He's pathetic." Mark stated coldly. "He tried to kill me."  
Poseidon narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to believe.  
Before he could speak, however, Athena offered an opinion.  
"We could grant the demigods here immortality, not as much power, but just enough so they would live such as us," She offered.  
"And how would this benefit our cause?" Zeus asked, after a moment of hesitation.  
"If Percy were to find about this, he would most likely confront us, and that would be how we find him." She replied.  
"Percy would not rashly get angry out of jealousy." Annabeth said.  
Mark glared at her, but she didn't seem to see it.  
"Normally, perhaps," Poseidon voiced. "But he has just been abandoned. His temper, right now, is easily aroused."  
"Why can't you find him?" Clarisse growled, annoyed at all of this talk.  
"He has not set foot in water for so long," Poseidon stated sadly. "And even if he did, I would not have time to look for him."  
"I told you!" Mark shouted in triumph. "My father only cares for me!"  
"Oceanus has renewed his attack." Poseidon continued. "His force is aided by many more forces than the last war, and I need all of my efforts focused on him."  
Zeus nodded.  
"We have no choice, but to... agree with Athena's proposal."  
Annabeth's eyes widened for just a second, before light filled the chamber.

_Neutron Planet - Chaotic Spectrum_

"Void," Percy said softly, and the black blade flew into his hands. He looked back, and nodded to two of the warriors.  
They raised their blades into a defensive stance, and rushed out of the protection of the forest, into the open plains.  
Immediately, three men in full black armor launched themselves towards them.  
Percy ordered four more Sect warriors forward, and concentrated, utilizing one of his Offensive Powers, Darksight.  
With his closed eyes, he could see three more Vengeance knights, at a nearby village.  
Without wasting time, he broke cover, running for the village as quick as possible.

Urius watched as the villagers offered up futile resistance. His three Knights of Vengeance had already slaughtered the four Celestial Paladins protecting the village, and were now about to massacre them.  
He lowered his blade, giving the order to kill.  
Before the knights could move their blades, a knife slashed into the neck of one of the knights, instantly killing him.  
Urius cursed, and moved to intercept the enemy.  
Percy watched Urius slash down with his massive blade, and thrust Void into the ground, activating a shield around him. He called this power "Shield Bearer".  
As Urius' strike clanged off of the turquoise shield, Percy had been able to judge his strength. He rushed forward, the shield deactivating, and their swords met in combat.  
Before the knights could land a blow on the villagers, eight Celestial Paladins had arrived, with three Sect warriors, and they fled, being pursued quickly.  
Percy watched as Urius flicked his left hand, and he was blasted back several meters.  
As he stumbled up, Urius slashed downwards.  
Percy, still weak from the blast, was unable to defend himself, and waited for the blade to come down on him.  
At the last moment, one of his lieutenants, Oplique, jumped in the way, and the blade slashed through the leather armor, landing in Oplique's spine .  
"Argh!" Urius snarled, withdrawing his blade and kicking Oplique to a side.  
Although he was still weak from the blast, Percy's fury fueled his power. His black eyes turned dark red, and a black aura flickered around him.  
"What is this?" Urius growled, and Percy shot forward, swinging the blade in a graceful, yet extremely powerful motion.  
Urius scoffed, moving his blade to deflect Void, but with the Acceleration Burst, Percy's blade slashed through Urius' sword, and slashed through his armor, into his heart.  
Urius stared at him in shock.  
"How-" He sputtered. "Who-"  
He fell to his knees, and after a few more seconds, down, dead.  
Percy's anger slowly subsided, and soon, his eyes returned to black, and he ran over to Oplique's fallen body.  
Oplique's purple eyes looked into his.  
"Percy..." She murmured. "You... control... anger."  
"What?" Percy asked. "Hold on. I'll heal you soon."  
"No." Oplique said firmly. "My time... over. Anger makes... you... strong...but also makes you... uncontrollable. You must..."  
Percy put a hand over her mouth, and she nodded, slowly breathing.  
As Percy began the Chant of Healing, Chaos appeared besides him.  
"She is right, Percy." He said. "Your anger multiplies your power by over one million, but you become unpredictable. If you control your anger, and manage to properly control your Ultimate power, you will be the Chosen One."  
Oplique looked at him, slowly nodding.  
"I will send you to Oceanus, Percy." Chaos said. "We have made... an agreement. You will master your abilities there. But beware, Percy. You are already more powerful than any Immortal on Earth. Keep your anger in check, and control it, or..." He stopped speaking. "Once Oplique has been healed, you must Space Jump."  
Percy nodded, and, finishing, stood up, and glanced briefly at Oplique, who was being carried by another Sect Warrior to HeadQuarters.  
"Vortex." He said.  
"Destination Input."  
"Earth."

**Sorry if it seemed short, but I didn't have much time to write this, since I won't be updating for another week, so I decided to write this short chapter for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I'd like to thank you - some of you xD - for your kind reviews, but I didn't get what "greatbook" was talking about, controlling the gods' and goddesses' minds... O.O Ok here goes!**

Chapter Three

_Oceanus' Palace:_

Oceanus sat in his throne, unsure of what to do about Perseus. He had just came out of a vortex in the air, and had fallen straight into the ocean, sinking towards his Palace.  
"Lord Chaos sent me here," Percy said slowly. Oceanus' face paled considerably, and he gripped his sceptre tightly. "He told me that you two made arrangements..."  
Hearing this, Oceanus relaxed, and remembered the agreement Chaos had made with him.  
He flicked his hand, and a merman entered the throne room.  
"Aqullinois, escort Perseus to the Royal Guest Chambers." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
After Percy had left, Oceanus sent for his daughter.  
Aria entered the throne room, wearing a white dress that flowed over the floor.  
"You sent for me, father?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes, Aria." He answered. "Do you know about Chaos?"  
"Chaos... as in the creator of -"  
"So you do know," Oceanus cut her off. For a few minutes he was silent. "Did you meet our guest?"  
"Yes," Aria said, her face calm as usual.  
"So what did you think of Perseus?" He inquired.  
"I think he's a good person, but he is the son of your greatest enemy, father." She answered truthfully.  
"Do you... feel anything for him?" Oceanus asked, looking at his daughter for a reaction.  
Aria stared at him blankly for a few seconds before replying. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Never mind." Oceanus said, somewhat disappointed. "Lord Chaos has directed me to train young Perseus to control his anger. In return for our services, Chaos will give me five legions of giant squid, and also severely weaken Poseidon and his forces."  
"What is my role in this?" Aria asked.  
"I want you..." Oceanus thought about how to phrase his thoughts. "to woo him. Seduce him. Whatever it takes to get him to help us, but also fulfill Lord Chaos' demands."  
Aria blushed as he stated the first part of her role, but became serious when his tone became more forceful.  
"Yes, father," She said, leaving the room.

_Mount Olympus:_

Zeus and the other Olympians watched as Poseidon paced back and forth in the throne room.  
"Is there a reason why you called this meeting, brother?" Zeus finally asked, tired of waiting.  
"Yes," Poseidon shot back. "For one, Oceanus seems to have retreated for now, and perhaps he will not bother us for several more centuries."  
"That is good news, good news," Zeus muttered.  
"However, I did sense Perseus in water." Poseidon said, and the other Olympians' gazes flickered towards him, asking him to continue. "But he was not in my realm. He was in Oceanus' territory, and I sent four swordfish to see what was going on."  
"What did they tell you?" Athena asked curiously.  
"Only one of them returned. The other three had been killed by half a dozen giant squid. The survivor told me that he only knew that Perseus was part of a bargain. They also discovered that Oceanus has a new ally, a powerful figure that had been training with some of the soldiers there."  
"Hm..." Zeus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Assemble the Immortal Campers. Before we go assaulting Oceanus, we should send them as spies to discover what is going on."  
"I will grant them the ability to breathe underwater, but only for the course of this mission," Poseidon added.

_Oceanus' Palace:_

_Three Weeks Later_

Percy twisted his wrist, and Void gracefully danced on Aria's quiver of arrows, before he pulled Void back, and the quiver disintegrated. Aria pouted.  
"That's not fair," She complained, and Percy faintly smiled, but immediately covered his expression.  
As he was about to sheathe Void, Aria drew a dagger, running towards him, and expected him to jump back, but he was caught completely unaware.  
She crashed straight into him, and fell right onto him, her head on his chest. _I have to admit it does feel comfortable,_ she thought, but got up.  
Percy shook his head, and got up, smiling at her.  
Her slightly wavy hair flowed down her back, her slender figure captivating him as she turned around, heading towards the palace.  
Percy cursed himself. _What am I doing?_  
Suddenly, he saw the mermen on guard duty get into an ugly brawl, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever," he muttered, and began walking towards the palace, when a spear landed in the ground next to him.  
He whipped around, Void already in his right hand, and saw that the mermen were fighting some demigods.  
Immediately, he put on his silver helmet, fitting in perfectly with his silver armor. He ran towards the fight, and as he got closer, he could distinctly make out one demigod out of the others.  
Mark.  
Aria and several dozen mermen had just arrived, and Percy advanced towards the demigods.  
In his hands, Void hissed, its power flickering, but Percy managed to control his emotions, and Void reverted back to its original form.  
Percy continued advancing, followed by Aria.  
As the four surviving mermen fled, Percy stood five meters away from the demigods. He could see Mark, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Leo.  
Immediately, being the fool he was, Mark rushed forward, seeing Percy as a new target.  
Percy instinctively raised Void and deflected the slash easily, and pushed with his blade, forcing Mark several paces back. As he came again for another attack, Percy raised his right leg, and let it smash into Mark's chest, and watched in satisfaction as Mark flew back several feet.  
Clarisse moved forward to engage him in combat, while Aria walked towards Annabeth and Leo.  
"I suppose you're the new ally that Oceanus has, eh?" Clarisse asked, circling Percy.  
He gave a slight nod.  
"Not much of a talker, are you?" Clarisse shot. "Maybe you don't have a tongue."  
Percy was totally unfazed by her insults and taunts.  
Suddenly, she lunged forward, her spear trying to slash through his armor.  
Percy sidestepped the blow, and as Clarisse stumbled past, slammed the sword hilt into the back of Clarisse's head, knocking her out.  
He watched as Aria fought Annabeth without much trouble.  
He admired her skills, but mainly stared at her body, watching her curves, and her upper body move.  
He was so caught up in staring at her that he almost didn't notice Leo coming up behind him. At the last moment, he whirled around, his blade's hilt smashing into Leo's stomach, and he doubled over.  
He watched as Aria played with Annabeth, purposeful having fun with her. As Annabeth lunged again, Aria jumped backwards, laughing.  
"It is beautiful to see you smile..." Percy murmured. Then he shook his head, angry with himself again.  
He looked past the gate, to see Poseidon himself leading a whole legion of his mermen, along with another legion of sharks.  
Percy bit his lip. He didn't want to fight his own father, and the good side. But then again, he was no longer a Son of Poseidon. Nowadays, he was known to the rest of the Universe as "Son of Chaos". Theoretically, he was, as they treated each other as father and son.  
Fortunately for Percy, Oceanus had come out to meet Poseidon in battle, wielding his massive sea serpent once again.  
Behind Oceanus were four legions of giant squid, led by several hundred mermen.  
Aria had managed to disarm Annabeth, and knocked her out.  
As she turned to look at Percy, she was caught in his eyes, which had changed from sea green to blue. Blue as in a magnificent glacier. And as she stared into his eyes, she felt a breeze whoosh around her, which was weird, since they were underwater.  
_Stop it, Aria,_ she thought to herself, but couldn't help but look at him.  
Meanwhile, Oceanus had passed them with his army, and the two armies clashed, with Oceanus' forces battling with the superior power on their side, while Poseidon's forces had the experience.  
Percy finally managed to tear his eyes away from Aria's, which were dark green, with hints of blue in them.  
He watched as the chaos unfolded before him, and saw Oceanus beat back Poseidon, and the giant squid ripped apart Poseidon's mermen.  
Percy instinctively tried to send a blast of energy into Oceanus' forces, but he couldn't. Darkness washed over him, and he looked very confused, before collapsing on the seabed.  
Aria, watching in horror as Percy collapsed, rushed forward to help him, but it was just at that moment that Triton broke free of the fighting and smashed into her, snapping his fingers.  
Immediately, Aria couldn't move, and Triton hastily bound her, and quickly pulled her towards Poseidon's territory.  
"Percy..." Aria mumbled.

_Mount Olympus:_

Poseidon was badly injured, but he could still sit on his throne, and watched as his enemy's daughter stood before Zeus defiantly.

"How did Oceanus get his power?" Zeus demanded.  
Aria did not speak.  
After a few minutes of silence, Poseidon jumped down from his throne, his trident materializing in his hands.  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you, daughter of Oceanus," He growled, and raised his trident.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry for that, and for leaving you there. But hey, I can't let you get all of the good stuff in one chapter xD I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have tests coming up, so... :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Apologies for taking so long, but I was unable to think up of a good twist in the story, so this will be good… I think xD**

Right as Poseidon began the downward thrust, darkness enveloped Mount Olympus.

When they opened their eyes, the Olympians saw themselves in human form, and were right next to all the campers, who were dozing on the forest floor. Snowflakes began falling, and soon, the campers stirred, and they looked surprised to see their parents staring at them.

They all got up quickly, and looked around. They were all in full armor, and Zeus narrowed his eyes. Something was up.

All the campers got up, and looked around, confused, when a beautiful lady in black moved towards them.

Zeus grabbed one of his lightning bolts.

The woman chuckled. "Put that toy down, Zeus." She smiled.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked. "Where are we?"

"I am Nyx, of course," She said in mock anger. "You are in one of my secret worlds. Before you ask why, I'll tell you. I want all of you to die. I will stir the Vengeance Knights against you, and you will all fall!"

Zeus impulsively threw his lightning bolt, but Nyx just absorbed it.

"Good luck, Olympians, and demigods. You'll need it."

As she left, eighteen torches were lit, and they could all see their surroundings clearly.

Before they could assess their situation, a dozen knights stepped out of the trees.

"Targets acquired." One of them said. "Requesting reinforcements."

Mark charged towards them, and a knight quickly stepped forward, and as Mark swung his blade in a deadly arc, a fist of steel smashed into his armor, sending him flying back several meters before falling to the ground, knocked out.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the newcomers.

"Kill them!" The leader said, drawing a longsword. As the men followed suit, they charged forward, and the campers rushed to engage them in combat, hoping to take them out as soon as possible.

Zeus and Poseidon joined in the conflict, their weapons cutting through two of the knights before they encountered stiff resistance.

Hades quickly tried to summon some skeletons, but his powers had gone out on him.

In a few minutes, they managed to take out the twelve knights, but seven campers had fallen.

"So you managed to defeat my unit." A deep voice said behind them, and they whipped around, to see a man dressed in long, flowing black robes, holding a metal staff that radiated light.

Mark, who had regained consciousness, charged towards him, and the man chuckled, lowering his staff, discharging a blast of lightning that stopped Mark in his tracks.

"I am a Dark Lord." He said. "You cannot stop me."

Poseidon glared at him. He threw his trident towards the Dark Lord, who narrowed his eyes, and the trident slowed down, spinning straight into his hands.

"How about I kill this young man right here?" He asked, totally unafraid.

He stepped forward, raising the trident, preparing to kill Mark.

Just then, two dozen more knights joined up behind him. They all drew their blades. "Charge," The Dark Lord hissed, and they rushed forward, whirling their blades in deadly circles.

Once more, the campers managed to defeat them, but lost 16 more warriors in the exchange.

"There are endless Vengeance Knights in the Forest of Eternity." The Dark Lord chuckled. "Now, watch as I kill this young – "

At that moment, a warrior in full black armor shot out of the trees, his black blade humming a deadly song, and he smashed his shoulder into the Dark Lord's chest, knocking him back.

"Arko of Infinity." The Dark Lord spat. "That's what Chaos called you. The Guardian of the Humans…"

The warrior didn't say anything, and Clarisse realized that she recognized this warrior from Oceanus' Palace. Eighteen more Vengeance Knights stepped out of the forest.

The warrior sheathed his blade, and knelt to the ground, eight meters from the Dark Lord. His left hand reached into the snow, and he said one word.

"Attack."

Then, he darted forward, his right gauntlet smashing into the Dark Lord's throat at full extension with a heavy backhand fist.

Before the Vengeance Knights could retaliate, more figures ran out of the trees, easily dispatching them.

The warrior looked towards the Olympians and the Campers.

"Tend to their injuries." He said slowly, masking his voice. "We can receive no help from Lord Chaos. He didn't inform me about this. Nyx must have planned this."

_Two hours Later:_

"Are you Arko…?" Zeus asked the warrior.

"That is not my name." The warrior replied coldly. "My name is known, my name is a mystery. Perhaps you remember it, perhaps you have forgotten."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, but decided it was less confusing to discuss strategies with the Olympians.

"Thank you." He said, and turned around. Percy continued staring towards the forest. Why had the Dark Lord called him _Arko of Infinity_?

"Commander," Daran said besides him. He had instructed all them to call him "Commander," not "Percy," which he usually told them to do. "Oplique came back from scouting with four warriors. The forest is huge. There is no end."

Percy nodded, drawing his blade. Being released, Void let out a hiss, and the Olympians all turned and stared at his blade. He looked up, and they quickly turned their attention back to their discussion.

Percy drew a circle in the snow.

"This is us." He said. Then he drew several more circles surrounding them. "In order to get out of this blasted forest, we have to kill the sources."

Daran studied the circles.

"Where are they?" He asked. "Surely Vengeance Knights are guarding them." Percy nodded, thinking critically. Then he sheathed Void, and looked at the campers, who were drinking hot chocolate, which Hestia had managed to summon, but just barely.

"Blast the cold." Percy said to Daran. "This is the Snow of Nyx. It dulls the Olympian's powers, and along with them, the demigods'." He glanced at Mark, who was boasting about how he had faced a Dark Lord and survived.

"Commander," Oplique said, and Percy turned around, to see her in full white armor, covered by a black cloak. "Lord Chaos has made contact. He wishes to speak with you."

Percy nodded, and walked towards the Olympians, who were talking with Chaos. As he approached, the Olympians moved to form a path, and Percy bowed to the hologram.

"Lord Chaos," he said, masking his voice once again.

"I will try to find Nyx and erase this dimension." He said. "You must hold out for as long as possible. There is a fort to the East. Go there, and defend it. I –"

The connection was lost, and Percy nodded. Then he turned to the Olympians.

"It is your own decision." He said, and turned to the East, and walked into the darkness of the forest.

The rest of the warriors quickly filed after him, and the campers stopped drinking hot chocolate, staring at the disappearing warriors.

"Wait up!" A young demigod called, and ran after them. After a few seconds, the rest of the campers rushed after them, and the Olympians decided to follow.

_The Fort of Skyrii: Four hours Later:_

Percy kicked open the gate, and rushed inside, to see 13 Dark Lords waiting.

"There is nothing Lady Nyx does not see in this place." One of them said, raising his staff.

The Olympians rushed past him, charging towards the Dark Lords.

"Half – Bloods!" He yelled aloud. "Move to the ramparts. Distribute yourselves accordingly, or you will be massacred." Then, he drew his sword, and advanced on the Dark Lords, who had forced the Olympians back.

Percy was flanked by Oplique and Daran, while the others moved to oversee the Campers.

As the injured Olympians moved back, a Dark Lord rushed towards him. Percy activated Shield Bearer, and the Dark Lord crashed into the sphere, knocking himself out.

As he lowered the shield, the other Dark Lords discharged blasts of lightning towards him, and he stepped forward, his armor absorbing it.

"Oplique. Daran. Go get them." He said, walking forward.

As Oplique and Daran rushed them from their sides, Percy sliced through their foremost Dark Lords, who barely put up a fight in close combat. _You may have won this round,_ Nyx whispered in his mind. _But you will suffer ten times as much as they do. You will all die before Chaos saves you._

Percy smiled.

"Not if I kill you," He said.

Oplique and Daran stared at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." Daran said, and beheaded the last Dark Lord.

"The Campers stand no chance against the Vengeance Knights," Percy said to his two lieutenants. "How can they fare against a Dark Lord?"

"The main objective is to get out of here." Daran said. "There is no point in killing them all if we die here as well."

"Soon," Percy said. "When the snow reaches the tip of that spear," he pointed towards a spear which was sticking upright, out of the snow. "We will begin losing control of our minds. When that happens, we will be doomed."

"What about the campers?" Oplique asked. "What about them?"

Percy looked at the snow.

"It only affects subjects of Chaos." He said. "We only have half a day to kill the four minor sources, or Nyx herself."

Oplique nodded gravely.

"You should tell Annabeth about the past," Oplique told him. "They can't help us if they don't trust us."

"Who's Annabeth?" Daran asked curiously.

"One of them," Percy said with contempt. "Oplique, I can't possibly tell t hem. They probably won't believe me."

"You could probe their minds," Oplique pointed out.

"Out of the question. If I do that, they will know my identity, and – "

At that moment, they heard a loud roar in the distance. Then, as Percy raised his sword in a ready position, one section in the walls crumbled, and the arrival smiled.

"It's been a long time, Percy." He chuckled. Then his eyes turned flaming red.

**R&R…. I guess you already did the 1****st**** part! xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! And to those Aria fans, I'll try to get her in the next chapter, to the best of my ability!**


End file.
